


I'm Here, Little Brother

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Returns, Hurt Castiel, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Oblivious Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's back and it takes a while for Cas to accept he's real. Meanwhile, Dean has his own issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

It really wasn't Crowley that set off Castiel's anger. It was the fact his brothers and sister were killed. Cas _wanted_...no... _needed_ his family back. It's been nearly a year and a half since they were killed. Sure, he's had time to "cope", as Dean would say, but he never had. He couldn't.

Dean had noticed how quiet Cas had been lately. It worried him that his mate wasn't so active. It got so bad, Cas wouldn't even get out of bed. Dean sighed quietly and got out of bed, walking out to the livingroom and seeing Lucifer with Sam on the couch.

Lucifer looked up but just as quickly looked back down, turning his attention to what he was doing before, playing with Sam's hair.

Sam looked over at Dean then swatted Lucifer's hands away and flattened his hair back out, "What's wrong?"

"Cas," Dean said quietly and shut the bedroom door halfway. "He's not talking and not getting out of bed anymore and I'm getting worried."

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged weakly and went to sit in a chair. "When he sleeps, he keeps saying he wasn't his family back. That's that I'm assuming. I just hate seeing him hurting like this, y'know?"

"His family as in...?" Lucifer questioned.

"Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar. They were...killed." Sam glanced over at his brother before looking back at Lucifer.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly in thought then blinked, "I can bring one back. Only one. I'm not as powerful as I used to be."

"Will they be the exact same?" Dean asked in concern. _Other than them wanting to kill me?_ Dean thought, wanting to say that but kept it to himself.

Lucifer nodded, "Yes. They will. Which one did he grieve for the most? I need to know who to bring back."

"Gabriel." Dean sighed quietly, hugging his legs to his chest.

Lucifer nodded then disappeared.

Sam looked at Dean while they waited.

Lucifer came back within a few minutes with Gabriel. Lucifer was breathing harsh, his eyes were heavy lidded, and he collapsed.

Sam looked over and saw Lucifer collape. He took no notice to Gabriel and rushed over to Lucifer. Sam picked the Devil up and carried him over to the couch, laying him down. Sam sat on the floor next to the couch and tended to Lucifer.

Dean got up and went to the bedroom again. "Cas...?" he said quietly into the room towards Cas's figure that hasn't moved.

Cas didn't budge, "I don't want to talk right now, Dean." He curled up more.

"I know, but Gabriel's back..." he said quietly before slowly leaving.

Cas blinked and sat up before slowly walking to the door, tears falling from his eyes. He looked at Dean, shaking his head, "Gabriel is dead. Stop fucking with me!"

Dean winced and took a step away from his mate. "Lucifer brought him back," he said shakily, narrowing his eyes to the floor. "Sorry for saying anything."

"Gabriel is dead, Dean! You saw...You saw what Crowley's demons did to him." Cas let more tears fall from his eyes. "If-If he's alive, then where the hell is he?!" He ran a hand down his face, wiping away the tears.

Dean winced again, swallowing hard. "He's out in the livingroom with Sam and Lucifer." he said and quickly moved away from the door to avoid getting yelled at again.

Cas saw Dean wince and felt horrible, "Dean, I'm sorry." He started to tear up again. Right now, he was emotional. Anything would set him off. "I-I didn't mean to snap." Cas shook his head, feeling Dean's arms wrap around him.

Dean sighed and held him. "It's alright." he mumbled.

Cas was shaky but calmed down after a minute. He wiped his face with a wet cloth and sighed, "Are you telling the truth...about Gabriel?" He looked at Dean.

"Yes," Dean sighed. "He's out in the livingroom with Sam and Lucifer."

Cas was hesitant, but slowly made his way into the living room. His chest clenched as he looked at Gabriel. He couldn't form any words or move anymore.

Gabriel looked over at his little brother and gave a weak smile. "Hey, Cas." he murmured. Gabriel frowned when he saw Cas step back.

"No," Dean whispered resisting against Cas. "You can't keep hiding. He's here and alive, Cas."

"H-He can't be." Cas shook his head.

"Cas, Lucifer brought him back. He's real." Sam looked at the angel before turning his attention to Lucifer.

"He's not real." Cas shook his head again.

"He is..." Dean soothed, carefully moving Cas forward towards the archangel. "Trust me, alright?"

"No!" Cas tried to back away, tried to press back to make Dean go backwards. "Dean, stop! No!"

Sam winced at the sound and sighed, putting his face into the couch cushion.

"Alright. Alright," Dean said quietly and stopped moving forward. "We'll try again in a while. Why don't you go lay down?" he mumbled.

Cas nodded. He didn't realize he was crying until Dean wipe his thumbs across his cheeks. Cas moved towards Dean and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, burying his face into Dean's neck.

Dean sighed silently and gave Gabriel an apologetic look. "Shh..." he whispered to Cas when he felt Cas tremble. Dean easily picked him up and carried his to the bedroom.

Sam looked at Gabriel and sighed, "You have no idea how hard he took it when he found out you were killed." He shook his head.

Cas tugged on Dean's sleeve and whimpered, "Stay?"

"Sure," Dean said quietly. "You just can't keep pushing away from Gabriel, though. He really is here, Cas..."

"Shut up!" Cas covered his ears and shook his head with a whimper, "Please. Stop." He begged.

Dean winced again. "Sorry," he whispered, rubbing his mate's back. "Just go back to bed. I'll be in in a minute."

Cas nodded slowly and pulled the covers over himself, instantly falling back asleep from tiredness.

Dean sighed and looked at the others, stepping out of the bedroom. "Is there any way to get him to stop acting like Gabriel isn't real?" he asked quietly.

Gabriel frowned at the half-angel. "We could always keep trying and hope for him not to lash out." he suggested.

"Or...while Cas is asleep, Gabriel could slip into the bed and take Dean's place and wait for Cas to wake up?" Sam glanced over at the two angels before looking back over to Lucifer and ran his hand through wet, blond hair.

Dean sat on the arm rest of the couch. "What if Cas tries to kill Gabriel?" Dean frowned, worriedly glancing at the archangel.

"You have Cas's angel blade, right?" Sam raised an eyebrow watching Dean nod. "Okay, then can't kill him."

"I know." Dean sighed quietly. Dean was just worried that Cas would find another way to hurt Gabriel. He looked up at a hand on his shoulder, seeing Gabriel.

"I'll be fine, Dean." Gabriel murmured.

Sam watched for a moment with a small smile. He knew if Cas tried to kill Gabriel, the archangel would stop him. Probably pull his younger brother into a tight hug, against Cas's fighting against him, and hold him until he calmed down.

Gabriel nodded and quietly went into the bedroom, sliding into the bed behind his deep sleeping little brother.

Cas felt a other weight so with instinct, he turned over and pressed against the body. He put an arm over the body's middle and pulled it closer.

Gabriel smiled softly and held Cas gently in case he wanted to get free, but holding him like Dean would.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed, "What now? Get some sleep and wait to see what happens?"

"You can," Dean murmured quietly, still looking into the room as best as he could with how much the door was opened. "I'll stay up and see what happens or if _anything_ happens."

Sam shook his head before standing, leaving Lucifer on the couch, and making his way to his room. He laid down and tossed and turned until he finally fell asleep.

Dean didn't even acknowledge Lucifer's presence, keeping his gaze trained on the door.

Cas woke the next morning to a different smell. It was the smell of candy and sweets. Cas groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He blinked a couple times then looked over at what looked like Gabriel. Cas whined and quickly moved away.

Gabriel opened his eyes and pulled Cas close to him. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, Cas. It's alright." he soothed, trying to get his brother to settle down.

"No!" Cas tried to push him back, but Gabriel wouldn't budge. He hit the archangel's chest over and over, crying again. "No!" Cas repeated several times. He got to his feet but felt Gabriel's arms wrap tightly around him again. "Stop it! You're not real!" He sobbed. "You're not real..." Cas whimpered, leaning his head against Gabriel's chest and clutching the grayish green hoodie.

"Shh..." Gabriel soothed, holding his brother close and sat back on the bed again. "Shh...it's alright, Castiel. Everything's gonna be alright..."

Cas wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel's shoulder's, gripping the back of the archangel's hoodie and burying his face into his neck. He stayed, sat up on his knees which were on either side of Gabriel's hips, not wanting to let go of his older brother.

"Shh...I'm here, Cassie," Gabriel whispered, rubbing Cas's back soothing. "I gotcha."

Cas cried and started to hiccup, his body shaking and his eyes shut tightly.

"Shh..." Gabriel whispered, rocking his brother back and forth. "Everything's going to be fine. I swear, Cassie."

Cas slowly started calming down, still gripping Gabriel's hoodie. He used his Grace to make it look as if he hasn't been crying. Cas whimpered, not wanting to open his eyes. He was afraid if he did, Gabriel would be gone and it was just a dream.

"You aren't dreaming, Cassie," Gabriel whispered. "Luci brought me back for you, alright? I promise."

"Lucifer wouldn't...He wouldn't be that nice." Cas shook his head.

"Dean told him to bring me back." Gabriel sighed, tucking Cas's head under his chin.

"Why-Why would Dean do that?" Cas nuzzled Gabriel's neck with his head.

"He didn't want to see you suffer..." Gabriel mumbled.

"He always worries about me." Cas sighed, still not opening his eyes.

Gabriel sighed. "I know..." he whispered. "He thinks it's his job to worry about the ones he cares about..."

Cas nodded, "I'm afraid if I open my eyes, you'll disappear."

Gabriel frowned. "You really think I will?" he mumbled.

"Mhm..." Cas whimpered. "I saw you. I picked you...I picked you up and prayed for you to come back, but you wouldn't."

"I know, Cassie," Gabriel tried soothing his distraught brother. "Open your eyes. I'll still be here."

Cas leaned back, shaking his head and keeping his eyes shut.

Sam walked up behind Dean and watched over his shoulder at Gabriel and Cas.

"Please?" Gabriel begged, gently brushing his thumb across Cas's wet cheek.

Dean hadn't slept at all that night. It didn't show that he didn't, either.

Cas hesitated for a minute before slowly opening his eyes.

"How long have they been like this?" Sam asked softly, not letting Cas or Gabriel hear.

Gabriel smiled gently at his younger brother. "See?" he soothed. "I'm here."

"Ten minutes." Dean mumbled to Sam without looking up.

Cas grew silent. He didn't know what to say or do.

Sam nodded. "Looks like he finally realized that Gabriel is real."

"Castiel?" Gabriel murmured gently. "What's wrong?" he said quietly.

Dean nodded, feeling sleepy now but still didn't show it.

Cas was trying to think of something to say. He slowly reached his hand up and carded it through Gabriel's hair. It was just as soft as he remembered.

Gabriel smiled and looked up into his brother's bright blue eyes with his own gold ones. "Nothing's fake."

"You. I-It's really you." Cas managed to say.

"Hey, Cassie." Gabriel smiled warmly.

Cas grinned and stood, "You are here. You are alive! Dean!" He looked over and saw his mate jumped a bit. "Gabriel is alive! Come here." Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him over. "See?" He guided Dean's hand to Gabriel's shoulder and head.

Dean smiled softly. "I told you he was real." he mumbled drowsily, though trying his hardest to hide the tiredness in his voice.

Cas grinned wider then hugged Dean and looked at Sam, "He's real!"

Sam smiled and nodded, walking over to them, "I can see that."

Dean smiled softly and kissed Cas's hair. "He's not going anywhere as long as you're here, Cas." Dean murmured, suddenly giving in to the tiredness and laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

Cas raised an eyebrow and frowned at Dean, "You haven't slept at all for the past couple days. You need rest, Dean."

"Huh? No, I'm fine." Dean murmured, keeping his eyes open against his own will.

"Dean, don't lie to me. I will put you to sleep if you don't do it on your own." Cas narrowed his eyes.

Dean grunted a bit as he stood, trying not to fall over from the lack of sleep. "Fine." Dean gruffly.

Cas nodded and guided Dean to the bed, laying him down, "Now, sleep." He pulled the covers over his mate. "Thank you." Cas whispered against Dean's ear and kissed his cheek.

Dean was out like a light, not even protesting when Cas didn't lay with him.

Cas smiled and ran a hand through Dean's hair before pushing Sam and Gabriel out. He closed the door behind him, "He needs his sleep."

Sam nodded then sat down next to Lucifer, who was still out.

Dean didn't feel Cas next to him and whined softly, opening his eyes again and looked around sleepily. He swore he saw Hell for a split second before he blinked, hearing Cas open the door, Dean's heart racing a mile a minute.

Cas ran over to Dean and pulled him close, "Dean! Dean, what's the matter?" He pushed his mate's sweaty hair from his face.

Dean flinched when he felt Cas hold him, relaxing moments later. "Nothing," he breathed. "I-I'm fine." Dean cuddled up to Cas and shut his eyes tight.

Cas held one hand on the back of Dean's head and the other arm around Dean's back, "Shh..."


End file.
